


Four Years, Four Diamonds

by Fallen (FallenOnyx)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ferris Wheels, I am Raywood trash, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not going to spoil in the tags, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and adorableness, i'm not even sorry, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years of my life has been dedicated to this man. I have shared laughter, sorrow, and hardships with him, but there is not a single person in the world that I would rather have shared it with. My coworkers are constantly jabbing me, pestering me about asking him the final question. But every day I shrug it off. The moment must be perfect, as is my rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeyh! More Raywood! Pretty much all you're every going to get out of me. Ooops. Not even sorry. :D

Four years of my life has been dedicated to this man. I have shared laughter, sorrow, and hardships with him, but there is not a single person in the world that I would rather have shared it with. My coworkers are constantly jabbing me, pestering me about asking him the final question. But every day I shrug it off. The moment must be perfect, as is my rose.

* * *

 

“ _Ryan_ ,” Gavin spoke with a singsong voice “why haven’t you asked X-Ray yet? You two are so cute together!” I shot him a scowl, thanking the heavens that Ray was not in the room. Geoff joined in, his words slightly slurred from the whiskey he had been drinking.

“Come on Rye, you know you wanna. You two have al- _hiccup­_ -ready banged right?” I felt my face grow hot, the anger starting to boil inside of me. Four years I had put up with their constant nitpicking about my relationship, and the comment of sex had always come up. I’m not one to talk about my private lives, let alone the sexual interactions with my rose, and my coworkers knew it. Geoff just did it to get me angry. Jack stepped in at that moment, removing his headphones and turning around in his chair.

“Geoff, you know Ryan doesn’t want to talk about that. Please, for once, stop bothering him. It will all come with time. Go back to editing.” Geoff scoffed, downed a sip of whiskey and turned back to his computer screen. I left the room before any more “jokes” could be fired in my direction, besides I needed a break from editing anyway. Wandering to the kitchen to grab a drink of water, I saw my rose. He stood talking next to Joel, laughing at whatever the taller man had said. I smiled at his laugh, hearing the sound always made my heart skip a beat. He wore his classic purple hoodie, hugging his frame lightly, a graphic tee depicting some sort of Halo scene, black skinny jeans and his checkered Vans. Oh how I loved it so. I walked to my rose, sneaking up behind him. Joel caught my eye and turned away, off to work in his office. Ray stood there confused at Joel’s sudden escape, and I saw my opportunity. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. Nuzzling my head into his shoulder, I deeply inhaled. His aroma was the most comforting scent, a mix of rose petals and cologne, I couldn’t get enough. I inhaled once more and was greeted with a kiss on my temple.

“Hello Rye.” Ray commented, turning slightly to see me. I lifted my head and a smirk fell upon my face. Ray smiled, my heart immediately raced.

“Hello my rose. I just needed to hold you again.” I commented, which was completely true.

“Rye, you know I was only gone for five minutes.”

“I know but I missed you.”

“Ryan, you sound like a lovesick teenager.” Ray laughed, his chuckle shaking his body.

“Maybe I am, but only for you.” I replied quickly, raising my eyebrows.

“Damn you for being so smooth.”

“Hey, I try, and I succeed.” Ray turned so he was standing in front of me, his hands on my chest. I relaxed my grip on his waist and settled my hands on his hips. Ray quickly glanced at the ground and I immediately knew what he was thinking. I gently cupped his chin, turning his head ever so slightly, kissing my rose deeply. We held for a moment, when we heard a voice shout.

“Get a room dammit! I don’t want to see- _hiccup­_ ­-that shit!” Geoff had left the office and was standing in the kitchen. Ray and I broke the kiss, each laughing at Geoff’s comment.

* * *

 

­­Later that night I had told Ray we were going out. I did not tell him where, just to dress well, but not black tie well. I sat in our bedroom, twirling the little black box over and over in my hands. Tonight was the night. I heard Ray turn off the shower, causing me to snap back to reality. I stuffed the box in my pocket, and got up off of the bed. I greeted my rose at the bathroom door, glancing at his towel covered body.

“Rye, you always do this to me.” Ray laughed, running his hand through his hair, sending water droplets about the hallway.

“I’m sorry my rose, I’m just too excited for our date tonight.” I mindlessly thumbed at the box in my pocket. Ray shook his head, laughing.

“Let me get changed and we can head out.” I nodded in approval, walking him to our bedroom.  Ray pushed my chest away and shut the door in my face. I chuckled, knowing it was all in good fun. Soon enough Ray emerged from the bedroom, wearing his favorite plaid button down, tan colored skinny jeans and his red canvas shoes. He was rolling up the sleeves on his shirt when he caught me smiling.

“What? Too casual?” he asked.

“No, not at all my rose. Just perfect.” I replied.

“Well, let’s get going then. I’m starved.”

I lead Ray out to my matte black Audi, and held open his door for him. He lightly punched me in the arm, murmuring something about being a gentleman, and I closed the door. I got into the car and began to drive, Ray talking about the day’s antics, and how excited he was for our date.

“Umm Rye, you passed our usual place.” Ray spoke with a slight worry.

“I know, I thought we’d change it up a bit. You’ve always wanted to go to the pier correct?”

“Oh my god yes Ryan!” Ray began jumping up and down in his seat. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He grabbed my hand from the center console and held it, kissing it multiple times. I smiled, Ray excited about anything was the greatest thing in the world. I held hands with him until I pulled into the parking lot of the pier, letting go only to get out of the car and let Ray out, then joining hands once more. We walked to the entrance, Ray’s eyes lighting up as he stepped onto the pier for the first time. The arcade lights reflected off his glasses, bathing them in golds, reds, and blues. He squeezed my hand tighter as I paid for our admission. Walking through the gates Ray could barely contain himself, he was pulling me this way and that trying to convince me to play this game or that game. I just smiled and played along.

“Ryan, I have an idea.”

“Enlighten me.”

“If you are able to hit the bell on the strong man machine, I’ll go on the Ferris Wheel.”

“Ray…” I cupped his face with my free hand, “I know you hate Ferris Wheels, I don’t want to scare you.”

“Rye I’m not scared, I just don’t like them.”

“Fine, I’ll take that bet.” I replied with a sharp smirk. This was working out well. I walked over to the attendant, gave him my tickets, and readied myself. I rolled up my sleeves, took the proper stance to swing a hammer, and gripped the hammer. This was much lighter than I expected, this would be easy. I swung the hammer back, then over my head, my hands sliding down to get the most force out of the hammer. I hit the target dead center, the bell going off. I set the hammer down, thanked the attendant who handed me a very large stuffed bear, and walked to Ray.

“Holy shit Rye that was hot.” Ray replied.

“I was an iron worker for a while Ray, I know how to swing a hammer, that was easy.” I handed him the bear, and held his hand once more. We walked to the Ferris Wheel, when Ray stopped suddenly.

“Rye. I don’t know about this.” Ray spoke with a small voice, partially hiding behind the bear. I looked down at him, and glanced once more at the ride.

“Ray, I’ll be with you, I won’t let anything happen to you. I swear on my life.” I squeezed his hand to reassure him, and he nodded. The line for the Ferris Wheel wasn’t too long, and we quickly got into a basket. Ray held on to me for dear life, as the ride operators stopped and started the ride to let the other riders on. I gently shook him, trying to get him to open his eyes.

“Ray, please look.” He slowly opened one eye, then the other, his jaw simultaneously hitting the floor. We were at the top of the ride, overlooking the water, the stars dotting the clear night sky.

“Ryan this is beautiful.” His voice was small, scared, but at least he was talking.

“Ray, this is something I have been wanting to ask you for a very long time. Ever since I started working at the office, I’ve wanted to be with you. I’ve wanted to hold you, and I’ve wanted to be there for you every step of the way.” I somehow managed to get down on one knee, and pulled out the little box from my pocket and revealing the silver band with four small diamonds in it, one diamond for each year we have been together. Tears were starting to well at the corners of Ray’s eyes. “So I just have one question for you. Ray, will you marry me?” Ray held his breath before launching himself at me, wrapping his arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder. I held him for a moment, and then spoke.

“I still didn’t get an answer.”

Ray looked at me with a smirk, gently punching my shoulder.

“Of course Ryan!”

Cheers from the other cars around us made Ray smiled, his heart beating a thousand times a minute. I slipped the ring on his finger, and he immediately pulled me into a kiss. We broke the kiss and he pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of the ring, sending it to his family. His phone buzzed immediately after he sent a message to Michael and Gavin, and Ray answered.

“Hello?... Hi mom! Yes! He proposed and I said yes!” Tears were freely flowing from Ray’s face, and I couldn’t help but hold him closer as he continued to receive calls and texts, congratulating him. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I chuckled at the messages on the screen.

**Jack:** _Congrats! Caiti and I wish you many years of happiness together!_

**Gavin:** _WOO HOO! My X-Ray is finally getting married! Congrats to both of you!_

**Michael:** _Congrats Rye-bread and X-Ray! Lindsay and I wish you the best!_

**Geoff:** _About goddamn time you bastard. Congrats anyway!_

I couldn’t help but laugh at the texts I received from my coworkers, especially Geoff. I knew he put on a hard ass type of persona, but deep down he was a very caring man.

* * *

 

Monday morning finally rolled around, signaling another week of work for Ray and I. We rode to work together, and as we walked into the AH office, the lights were off. Ray and I exchanged glances. I flicked on the light and was immediately hit with confetti and a very loud “CONGRADULATIONS!” from our coworkers. Ray was on the floor laughing, rolling about in the confetti. I picked him up and proceeded to be swarmed by hugs, handshakes and pats on the back. I was tapped on the shoulder by someone, and I spun around to meet them. Geoff stood there with an outstretched hand.

“Congrats Ryan. I really do wish you and Ray the absolute best.” I disregarded his handshake and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you Geoff, for everything really. For this job, and for me ultimately meeting the love of my life. And thank you for persuading me to pop the question.” I held him for a moment longer, then let him go.

“Anytime Ryan. I’m so happy for you. Now, let me see this piece of silver you’ve graced Ray with.”

 


	2. The Day I Took Him As Mine Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored on my way home from a road trip and this is the result of that boredom. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have not been to a same-sex marriage (although that would be hella fun!) so I have no idea how the vows would be changed, so I just guessed. Also I tried to stay out of the religious side of things, which was difficult, but I think it worked. :D

It was a crisp autumn day. The trees still held their leaves, painting the branches in crimson and gold. The hint of winter was around the corner, the air slightly chilly as the end of the year inched closer. I sat in the church, my arms resting on open thighs, hands dangling freely between knees. I looked up at the altar, the colors of the wedding flowing gently over the ornate carvings. Reds, silvers and blacks twisted and tumbled as they converged together over the archway where I would eventually marry my best friend. With that thought I smirked. I continued to study the church, the colored banners twisted and turned every way they could. The stain glassed windows filled the space with a slight red tint, adding to the scene.

I turned when I heard the door open, with it in walked Geoff, adjusting his sleeves on his tuxedo. The man had managed to tame his normally messy hair, his moustache was gelled into a crisp twirl. He smiled when he saw me, walking closer to the other.

“So what do you think?” Geoff asked when he reached me, spinning himself in a slow circle, showing off the tuxedo. The black suit complimented well with the blood red shirt, white vest and tie. Geoff stopped spinning and grinned.

“It looks amazing. Ray did an amazing job picking these out for you guys.” I spoke, and Geoff nodded.

“Thanks. Hey why aren’t you dressed yet?” Geoff asked, which caused me to look down at myself. Shit, I was still in my normal blue shirt and jeans.

“Fuck, I…I got caught up… Dammit.” I searched for words, Geoff laughing at my mistake.

“Hey it’s okay buddy, go get ready, I can’t wait to stand next to you guys for a good hour or so.” Geoff patted me on the back, nudging me toward the door. I shot him a quick thanks and ran toward my dressing room.

* * *

 

I stood at the altar, the typical wedding march music playing softly from the organ behind me. Geoff stood immediately to my right, followed by Jack and a few of my friends and family members, each of them clothed in a black tuxedo, blood red shirt with a white tie and vest. On the other side of the altar stood Ray’s groomsmen, first Gavin followed by Michael, and a few of his friends and family. They in turn had on black tuxedos, white shirts and red vests and ties, providing a contrast between the two sets of groomsmen. I wore a white tuxedo, complimented by a red shirt, black vest and tie.

I heard sniffling to my right and chuckled as I saw Geoff quickly wipe his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. My focus changed to the doorway, as I saw my rose walking down the aisle, his mother on his arm. His face was glowing, smiling as wide as he could manage.His white tuxedo, red shirt, and black vest and tie fit him so well, I couldn’t help but let a few tears fall as he walked down the aisle toward me. I tried to cover my face with my hand to hide my emotions, but I failed. I was crying as I saw him approach the altar, his face clearly streaked by tears also. I took his hands and smiled.

“Hello my rose.” I whispered, trying not to cry anymore.

“Hello Rye.” Ray whispered back. I didn’t pay much attention to the speech that the minister gave, repeating what I needed to when I needed to, never breaking my gaze from my rose.

The minister cleared his throat one last time, closing his book.

“You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

I gently cupped Ray’s chin, leaning in for a kiss. His lips eagerly met mine as we heard cheers and clapping from our guests. We broke the kiss and turned to the crowd, taking Ray’s hand in mine.

“Allow me to present Mr. and Mr. Haywood.” the minister spoke, as I looked at Ray, smirking. I picked him up bridal style, carrying him down the aisle. Ray laughed, gently hitting me on the shoulder.

“Put me down you idiot! Now I can’t run away from you!” Ray joked, I responded by kissing him.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave me any constructive criticism in the comments below. Thank you all for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> -Fallen


End file.
